


From Doubt to Belief

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dirrty talk, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Shameless Smut, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: An angel, a devil, and a vampire crash a Halloween party...





	From Doubt to Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to my fellow Seth/Kate fans! Hope you enjoy this treat ;)
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

The last time Seth dressed up for Halloween, he had just turned twenty-one. He bought a six-pack of Coors Light and dragged Richie to a party at Kristy Wilson's house. 

Richie complained all the way. “Why do I need to come to this lame party so you can score with that blonde bitch?”

“Because I'm Vincent and you're Jules,” Seth said as he parked the car. “Now, shut up and just try to have a good time.”

Seth did score that night, but not with Kristy naked and moaning underneath him like he had planned. Instead, he slipped into her parents' bedroom and left with her dad's gold Rolex watch and a wad of hundred dollar bills.

“So, was it worth it?” Richie asked when they drove home.

He tossed the watch and money into his brother's lap. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

**

This Halloween, Seth was working on another score. His outfit hadn't changed much since his last costume party. Black suit. Tie. Cuff links. Only one thing was different.

Seth fidgeted with the plastic red horns sitting on top of his head. “Are they crooked?” 

“A little.” Kate stood on her tip-toes and pushed the red band up his head. “There.”

“Thanks, angel.” He grinned and slapped her ass. She looked gorgeous in her short white strapless dress. The tight material hugged her tits and ass perfectly. 

“Seth!” But she was smiling as she moved to the mirror inside their motel room. Her long hair fell down her back in loose curls. Brown again, Amaru's red fading with each day that passed, although the scars on her wrists were still there to remind her—them. And there was the occasional nightmare. Kate waking up in the middle of the night crying, holding him, begging him to fuck it away. The pain, the fear, the tears. And he did, every time. Pumping his cock into her pussy until she could fall asleep again in his arms.

“I know what you're thinking,” Kate said in a teasing voice. 

“What's that, princess?” he asked.

She brushed some glitter on her forehead and nose and studied her reflection. Those pretty green eyes looked up at him through the glass. “You're wondering if I'm wearing any underwear.” 

He tilted his head to the side to check out her ass. Well, well, well...

“I'm not,” Kate answered for him.  
_  
Fuck._

“I thought I was going as the fallen angel tonight,” Seth said, pressing himself against her back.

She turned around. Those pretty green eyes now looking up at him. Without saying a word, she took his hand and guided it under her dress. Her breathing hitched as his fingers touched her soft skin. He watched her eyes darken as his fingers moved closer to her pussy. Closer, closer, closer...

“Come on, you lovebirds!” Richie pounded on the other side of their door. “We're on the clock here!”

“Shit.” Seth dropped his hand. He was trembling, and so was Kate.

She licked her lips and captured his mouth with hers. “Fuck me later.” Then, she walked over to the bed where her white angel wings were and slid her arms through the straps. 

The thoughts running through his mind right now were indeed crude and devilish. 

When they opened the door, Richie was dressed in his usual black suit and tie. 

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” Seth asked. 

His brother flashed his fangs and yellow eyes; his face morphing into scales behind his horn-rimmed glasses. 

Seth sighed. “That's just lazy.”

Richie pointed to his devil horns. “Nice headband.”

“Shut up, Richard.”

“Can we go?” Kate pushed in between them, her feathers ruffling in their faces.

Still scowling at Richie, Seth grabbed the party invitation from the desk and followed them out the door.

**

The Halloween party they were going to was home to a wealthy real estate developer who made his fortune building high-rises up and down Texas. But after Richie did some digging around, he found out the new buildings were being financed by the Mexican cartels. They did their homework. Studied the man and his habits. Pulled up a layout of his home. Hacked into his security system. Discovered the safe inside his home office filled with cash deposits from the cartel. From there, it was just the matter of finding a way inside. They only had to wait for invitations for the annual Halloween bash to go out. Richie hacked into the system again and added a Mr. White and guests to the list and bingo, they were in.

Seth and Kate wandered around the party, holding hands. They caught the attention of a couple party-goers. Yeah, Kate looked hot, but he had to give credit to her for this couple costume idea. He was still thinking about the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath that white dress.

Seth checked his watch. It was five to ten, time to head to the office.

“Ready?” he asked Kate.

She squeezed his hand. “Let's do this.”

They walked away from the party and down a long corridor, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Still holding Kate's hand, Seth pushed her back against the wall. Her chest fell in short, uneven breaths. Even in the darkened hall, she glowed like the angel she was masquerading as. He closed the gap in between them, grabbing her hips and pinning her body against his. He lowered his mouth to hers, plunging his tongue inside. She moaned around his kiss. 

“Do you know what I'm thinking now?” he asked, his hands snaking around her to grab her ass. “How much I want to push you down to your knees and watch you suck my cock until I cum all over your pretty face.”

“Yes,” she whispered, her lips brushing against his mouth. 

He flicked out his tongue to mingle with hers. She was panting against him now. If they were back in the motel, he would have undressed her and shoved his cock down her throat. 

“Hey!” A flashlight shone on them; it was a security guard standing a few feet away from them. “What are you doing back here?” 

Seth cast an annoyed look at him. “What do you think, buddy?”

The guard pointed the bright light at Kate leaning against the wall, her face flushed and her mouth swollen from Seth's hungry kisses. 

“Sorry, you're gonna have to to continue that inside the party,” the guard said.

“Fuck off,” Seth said, turning back to Kate.

“What did you say?”

Flipping him off, Seth pressed another kiss on Kate's mouth. He grinned against her smile. 

“Okay, asshole, you're out of here!” The guard grabbed Seth by his arm.

Kate shoved the guard. “You can't do that to my boyfriend!” 

“I can, sweetheart.” The guard grabbed her arm with his other hand. “And I can do it to you too.”

“Hey!” They both pretended to resist as the guard walked away from his post with the two of them. By the time he returned, Richie would have already broken into the office and cracked the safe.

**

Seth dumped their score on the bed, covering the sheets with green bills. 

“It's all about the Benjamins, baby,” Richie said, grabbing a handful of cash and throwing it in the air. The money floated down back to the mattress like manna from the sky. 

“How much do you think we have?” Kate asked. She was perched on top of the desk, legs crossed and angel wings still on.

“At least twenty grand,” Seth said. 

According to Richie, the safe had been packed with stacks of money, but they knew they couldn't run off with the entire stash. Instead, they took three bagfuls, enough for them, but not enough for any bells to go off.

“Nah.” Richie grabbed another bundle of cash and flipped through it. “That feels like thirty.”

“Was it worth it?” Kate said, uncrossing and crossing her legs. Damn, she was playing with fire—or maybe she was playing with him.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Seth patted Richie on the back. “Great job tonight, Richard. Now scram.” 

“I thought we were going to watch some movies,” he said. “ _The Shining_ is on TV.”

“Well, all work and no play makes Seth a dull boy. See you tomorrow.”

Richie pocketed the money he was holding. “Fine, but don't expect me to share any of the Halloween candy I got.”

“What about me?” Kate said with a pout.

“Okay, I'll save you some Jolly Ranchers.” He glared at Seth. “You're on your own.”

Seth held up his hands. “Fine, whatever.”

Richie grabbed one more hundred dollar bill from the bed and left their motel room.  
_  
Finally._

Seth locked the door behind his brother and turned back to Kate on the desk. With her lips parted and her legs now uncrossed and open, she looked like heaven on earth, and she looked naughty and sinful. He knew the angel get-up was only a costume, but being with her over this past year had taught Seth to believe. Hell, thanks to Kate, he believed in God, in aliens, in the Loch Ness Monster—it didn't matter. With her by his side, she brought him from doubt to belief. He settled in between her legs, his hands on her thighs, gently nudging them further apart.

“That wasn't very nice,” Kate said. “Kicking Richie out.”

“I wasn't feeling very nice.” He lowered his mouth, nipping on her bare shoulder. “I still have my horns on.”

“And I still have on my wings on.”

He lifted his head, all the blood rushing to his temples. Looking into those pretty green eyes, he asked, “Do you know what I'm thinking now?”

Without missing a beat, she slid off the desk and got down on her knees.  
_  
Jesus Christ._

He unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper.

“I want to do it,” Kate said, her heated gaze looking up at him.  
_  
Jesus Christ, thank you for sending me this angel._

He sat on the bed and she moved with him, still on her knees, pulling his pants down his legs. With only his black boxers on, he reclined on his elbows and watched Kate slowly tug them down until his cock popped out, curving toward his stomach. He was so hard that when she touched him, he groaned. She smiled at his reaction, then teased his tip with her tongue.

“Ah, yeah...” He sighed as Kate started to take more of his cock into her mouth. “That's it, princess. Suck my cock.”

She moaned, sliding her lips back and forth on his member. Seth was never into role-playing, but fuck, Kate in her white dress and angel wings giving him as the devil a blow job was hot as hell. Pun intended. 

“What are you doing down there, princess?” he asked. “Playing with yourself?”

With his cock still in her mouth, she nodded.

“Are you wet?” he said.

She nodded again.

“Let me see how wet you are.”

His cock popped out of her mouth as she sat back and removed her left hand from between her legs. She held up two glistening fingers.

“I'm very wet,” she said.

Seth beckoned her to him with his hand and she got on the bed with him. He took her fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking off her juices.

Kate whimpered his name. 

He cradled her face in his hands. “You wanna finish yourself off or do you want me to?”

“You,” she sighed.

Smiling, he gave her a soft kiss and pulled away to shed the rest of his clothing, leaving his red horns on his head. Why stop the act now? As he did that, Kate pushed the strapless dress down her body, the angel wings still jutting from her naked back. 

He got on the bed again, lying on his back, their score adding an extra cushion underneath them. Kate climbed on top of him, straddling him with her pink, bare pussy. He ran his tan hands over her pale, flat stomach, taking in the sight in front of him. Fuck, she looked beautiful on top. He moved his hands up to grab her tits; they fit right in his palms. 

Kate began to grind against him, rubbing her pussy up and down his cock. The high-pitched sounds she made each time she moved made him even harder. 

He grabbed her small waist. “Fuck me, Kate, fuck me now.”

Softly moaning, she grasped his cock and slowly started to guide it into her dripping slit. She cried out as his big cock split her tight pussy wide open. When he was fully inside her, she felt soft and warm as her slick walls clenched around him. Still holding her waist, he started to bounce her on his dick. 

“Seth!” She threw her head back, and soon, he didn't have to assist her. She placed her hands flat on his chest and rocked her hips back and forth, his cock hitting her spot over and over. He grabbed her ass, encouraging her to find her release. She could take as much as she wanted, only because he was going to do the same exact thing to her once she was done.

Kate leaned back again, her white wings moving along with her bouncing tits. She licked her fingers and lowered them in between her legs. She looked delirious, eyes closed, riding his cock and rubbing her clit. Her face scrunched up as more breathless mewls came out from her mouth. She was close.

Seth grabbed her wrist and took over rubbing her clit. She opened her eyes, letting out a hoarse cry. 

“Yes...yes...” she chanted, sliding her pussy up and down on his cock. He pushed down hard on her clit and she screamed, her perspiring body convulsing her spasms.

“Good, good girl.” He caught her in his arms as she slumped forward. Treading his fingers through her hair, he gently rolled her over on her back, her wings and hair spread out among the hundred dollar bills. “Be a good, good girl again.” She whimpered as he positioned her, pushing her spread legs to her chest and placing her arms underneath her kneecaps so she could hold them up and offer to him her still-soaked pussy. 

Seeing Kate on top of him was one thing, but seeing her now like this, raw and exposed, was pure bliss.

He stroked his cock a few times, white pre-cum leaking from his tip, and rubbed it on her pussy lips. Kate continued to whimper in anticipation. More of her juices gushed out. They were getting on the money, but fuck it. Pun intended. 

Since he was still wearing the horns, he decided to not play nice. He slammed his cock into her aching pussy without any warning. Kate's eyes widened and she cried out, almost dropping her legs. He did it again, pulling out halfway before thrusting hard and deep inside her. Groaning, he smothered her body with his, forcing her legs over her head and repeatably driving his cock into her weeping pussy. 

Take, take, take. That's what they were. Takers, thieves. 

It all started with Seth taking Kate outside the Twister, and now here he was again, taking Kate.

“Oh, god,” she gasped.

Giving her religion.

Still embedded deep inside her, he lowered her legs and brought their clasped hands over her head. He didn't break eye contact with her as he slowed his movements. Mr. Devil could introduce another game. Her face softened and she lifted her head up for a kiss. He stuck out his tongue to meet hers, their tongues lightly playing with each other. Then, he lowered his mouth, covering her moan with a hard kiss. He kept their mouths pressed together as he quickened his pace again, pounding into her until the bed was shaking. Kate screamed in his mouth and she squirmed against him, but he wrapped his hands around her wrists and held her down. When he pulled his mouth away, he slowed down again, allowing them to catch their breath. 

Kate smirked. “You're evil.”

“I know.” He kissed her again, properly this time.

When he pulled away again, he also pulled out his cock, flipping her over on her stomach. She barely had time to react as he hoisted her up to her knees and slid into her pussy from behind. 

“Oh, fuck, Seth...” Kate lowered her upper body and head, panting into the money. 

He gripped her waist with both hands and started thrusting into her with full force. She cried out, clutching fistfuls of hundred dollar bills along with the white bed sheet. 

“Fuck me back,” he said, grabbing her hair and pulling her back up. “I want you to come with me.” He let go out of her hair, watching the waves cascade down her angel wings. 

As he instructed, Kate pushed her ass back, fucking his cock again. Her cries filled the room as she took from him. 

Take, take, take.

And he willingly handed himself over and over to her. Kate was the same. 

It all started when Seth gave her the money on the side of the road, and now here he was again, giving all he had to Kate.

She started to tremble beneath him, and he was right there with her, fucking her until they both cried out the other's name. Seth came hard inside her, filling her pussy with his hot cum. He didn't pull out anymore, not since Kate went on the pill. A sign that she was his, along with the cum dripping out from her slit and down her legs. They collapsed together on the bed of money, both of them breathless and sweaty. What a way to celebrate a good score.

Seth was still lying on his back when Kate climbed on top of him again. He locked eyes with her. Those pretty green eyes that saw into his soul—could still see into his soul. 

“I know what you're thinking,” she said.

Without waiting for his response, she lowered her mouth, giving him the sweetest, softest kiss. Even though it wasn't like anything they just did, he was still filled with awe as she pulled away, giving him the sweetest, softest smile.

Seth smiled back at his princess, his partner, his girl, his angel.

Still straddling him, with the inside of her thighs coated and sticky with his white cum and the white feathers on her wings matted together from their rough lovemaking, she removed the devil horns from his head and placed them on top of her own. 

“Are they crooked?” she asked.

He reached up and adjusted them. “Now they are.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Madly" by Dommin ](https://youtu.be/eQr889qubPA)
> 
> From less than nothing and dead as the night, keeping myself hidden from the light. And there's suddenly something giving me life, making me want to take this ride. You bought me from doubt to belief. I'm so madly, so badly, into you. I'm so madly, so badly, falling hard and fast it's true. The ending's unwritten. At least for awhile, give me a reason to smile. You make me feel alive.


End file.
